He's Gone
by DoomgirlForever
Summary: Summery: Anna Bjorgman is happy. She has kids, a nice house, an awesome sister, and (in her eyes at least) the perfect husband. Her problems: Her husband, Kristoff, is fighting in Iraq, her sister lives practically on the other side of the world, and raising four kids by herself is hard. Ok, maybe she isn't so happy. Modern AU!Kristanna OneShot


**A/N: I'm writing this as part of a series of AU OneShots, so far this is the only one up, but here's a list of the ones I'm planning to write:**

**for the Super Six fandom:**

**1: Memories. Pairing: Jelsa. AU: Modern.**

**2: Truce. Pairing: Mericcup. AU: Modern.**

**3: The Coffee Shop. Pairing: Eugenzel. AU: Modern.**

**for the PJO/HoO fandom:**

**1: The Delay. Pairing: Leyna. AU: All-Mortal.**

**2: If Our Love Is Tragedy. Pairing: Percabeth. AU: wait and see...**

**3: How to say 'I Love You'. Pairing: Jasper. AU: Um...there's OCs in it..that counts, right? **

**4: Fate...or Maybe It's Just Rain. Pairing: Thalico. AU: All-Mortal. **

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Disney or Dreamworks or Pixar. **

**Dedication: this fic is dedicated to Secretly A Duck for inspiring me with her amazing Kristanna stories and all around awesomeness. **

Anna pulled the huge chocolate cake from the oven and set it on top of the fridge to cool. She could hear running footsteps and shrieks of laughter coming from the living room. It was her youngest daughter Greta's 4th birthday, and she'd invited all her preschool friends. Anna was having second thoughts about feeding the hyper little kids more sugar, but she decided that chocolate was to good to deny anyone. Greta had been so excited this morning for the cake. And the presents. And the people. And-well, she'd been excited about almost everything. Anna was reminded of herself at that age. Anna was excited too...she loved preparing for parties and she couldn't wait to see what Greta's presents would be. She just wished that Kristoff could be here...

A voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Mom, we're running out of pretzels." She looked up to see nine-year-old Josef. He looked so much like his father, but with Anna's hair and eyes..

"There's more in that drawer. I think."

"Okay." He grabbed the bag of pretzels and rushed off. From downstairs came the sound of barking. Sven. _There must be another guest_ Anna thought. She called her oldest child, ten-year-old Heidi, to frost and serve the cake while she went to see what it was.

She put on her signature cheerful smile and opened the door. Just a mailman. She took two letters from him and closed the door. One was from her coworker Hans Isle, wishing her daughter a happy birthday. He was so nice*. The other was-_oh god. No_. Anna read the letter, barely processing it. _Gone. He was gone._

_*Flashback*_

_Anna looked desperately around the cafeteria of Arrendale Middle School, looking for a place to sit. Her sister! But her sister was sitting next to an intimidating girl...what was her name...Astrid? Cousin Punzie, then. But then Anna remembered that Punzie was sick. There was a table in the corner, though..only one person was sitting at it. He didn't look to scary, with his tousled blond hair, and melted-chocolate-brown eyes. Anna walked up to him._

_"Um, can I sit here?"_

_He looked up in surprise, before saying grumpily "I guess so."_

_Anna grinned. "Thank you so much! Want some chocolate?"_

_"Er...sure."_

The scene in Anna's mind changed, now it was years later, in her senior year of high school.

_"Kristoff!"_

_"What?"_

_"Phillip asked me out!"_

_"Oh yeah?" Why was he frowning? This was superb news! Excellent news! Anna had been crushing on Phillip since sophomore year._

_She waved it off. Kristoff was probably just worried about the winter solstice festival or something. "Yeah, we've got a date on Friday!"_

_"Good luck with that" He grumbled._

_"He's so handsome! And polite! Just like a Prince...I think I might be in love with him.."_

_Kristoff looked angry now. "Anna, just because he's the first popular guy who shows interest in you, doesn't mean it's true love! He'll probably go and dump you for one of those dumb cheer leaders!"_

_Anna, hurt and angry at the horrible things he'd said, stormed off in tears._

_Two days later she got a letter saying he was sorry and wishing her luck with Phillip._

The scene changed again, this time to three months later.

_Anna knocked on the door, hoping against hope that someone would answer. The door opened, revealing a short, stout, kind-faced woman with dirty-blond hair and a green dress._

_"Anna!" She said, surprised. "It's 9 in the evening! Shouldn't you be at home?"_

_"Bulda, could I please speak to Kristoff?" Anna asked, tears running down her face and mixing with the rain._

_"Of course, honey. Come inside and warm up."_

_Anna came inside, took off her dripping rain coat, and sat down. A moment later, Kristoff came down the stairs, and his family left discretely._

_"K-Kristoff," Anna started. "You were right about Phillip. The bastard broke up with me!" Angry tears streamed down her face. "He said, he said that Aurora was prettier! That's the only reason he broke up with me! Because I'm not p-pretty enough!"_

_"No, you're not pretty at all." Agreed Kristoff, much to Anna's surprise._

_"Why would you-"_

_He lifted her chin and she found herself looking strait into those melted-chocolate-brown eyes that always made her heart flutter-wait, what?_

_"You're beautiful" was all he said._

_"Kristoff?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you walk me home?"_

_"Sure."_

_They walked in silence, the street lamp's light reflecting off the rain drops on their umbrellas._

_When they got to Anna's door, she smiled. "Good night, Kristoff. And thank you." She kissed him lightly on the lips and ran inside._

This time, the scene changed to a beautiful forest clearing that looked as if fairies might live there.

_Anna walked down the green-and-white carpet, trying not to trip over the extravagant white dress her cousin Rapunzel had designed for her. She knew that 22 was a little early to get married, but she knew her decision wasn't rash. It was perfect. When she said yes, she knew that somewhere in a little corner of her mind, she'd known this would happen. Ever since middle school. She stood across from Kristoff, with Elsa and Rapunzel and Merida and Melody* right next to her, and Jack and Eugene and Hiccup and Olaf right next to him._

_And when she said "I do" she knew. She knew that this was what true love felt like._

Anna re-read the letter. He was gone. Killed. How? A gun. A gun and the stupid politicians that made other people fight their wars. Why? She didn't know. She didn't know why people would _willingly_ kill each other. When? The bastards didn't bother to tell her.

She couldn't think of anything else besides the fact that he was _gone_. Forever. She felt her knees crumple out from under her. She saw Heidi, (Tousled blond hair. Melted-chocolate-brown eyes) say something, then rush to her side. Heidi sounded scared. More people surrounded her. Someone picked up the letter.

"What happened?" They say "Are you all right?" And even "It's going to be okay."

She shakes her head, not able to think, and allows someone to help her up. She touches her cheeks and is surprised to find that they're wet with tears.

"He's gone." Is all she can say "He's gone."

**A/N:**

***Not. I have evil plans for Hans...**

***Yes, Melody of mermaid fame.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**It killed me to write this, so I hope that I did a good job at least. I'm planning to write a fic called 'The Heidi Diaries' which will be about what happens after, set directly after this OneShot. Please review!**


End file.
